Crazy
by kitsunechibiko
Summary: Because Kurt's devastated they only did one Britney number.  Pre-Puckurt.  Don't like, don't read.  Tag to Glee's "Britney/Brittany" episode.


**So I actually decided to write something! Yay! Usually when I'm inspired by an episode, I just let it go, but my muse today pushed my butt out of bed and into the computer chair. I looked at some other Britney Spears songs, but I thought "Crazy" worked the best. My best friend and I totally think "Toxic" would have been PERFECT for Kurt, but they already did that—dang them—so I had to make due. I hope you like it. Here's bringing you to dreamland.**

**P.S. I'm using the Stop Remix of "Crazy".** **Watch it here: http : / www . youtube . com / watch? v = Q4VK9_CfOLQ Don't forget to take out the spaces.**

_Crazy  
Oh.  
Oh._

He sat at his vanity before he began singing.

_Baby, I'm so into you. _He was primping himself in the mirror, thinking about one sexy, hot man. Who was …? He didn't know._  
You got that somethin', what can I do?  
Baby, you spin me around, oh._ He then went through his closet, trying to piece together the perfect outfit for tonight. Something tight that showed his tone midriff._  
The earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground. _There. A body-hugging, cut-off, metallic green, sleeveless tee, deliciously tight black pants, hair tousled sinfully. He looked perfect.

_Every time you look at me _He lead a group of girls onto the dance floor. He _so_ totally owned._  
My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see  
_

Then some boys joined them—he had been wondering about the lack of guys in this hallucination—and they started into the tacky, nineties choreography.

_You drive me crazy,  
I just can't sleep.  
_He was dancing without a partner but looking out in front of him. That guy… Kurt knew he was dancing for _him_. Whoever that was._  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep.  
Ohh... Crazy, but it feels alright.  
Baby, thinking' of you keeps me up all night._

_Tell me, you're so into me. _ He kept dancing at the front of the group, still focused straight ahead. His dream started to offer flashes of that mystery guy he was going "crazy" for. Tan skin, muscled body, an air of confidence. But his face kept eluding him._  
That I'm the only, one you will see.  
Tell me, I'm not in the blue, oh.  
That I'm not wastin', my feelings on you.  
_

The scenery around that man changed. It wasn't nondescript black background anymore. Now _he_ was at the club, too, dancing to the beat and on the other side of the room. Kurt still couldn't see his face, though. Dammit!

_Every time I look at you, my heart is jumping, _ Yeah, he could totally feel it now. This guy was fucking hawt! _  
What can I do?  
_

The boy was crossing the dance floor, coming closer to him, but the choreography required Kurt to turn away from the oncoming figure.

_You drive me crazy,  
I just can't sleep.  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep._

_Ohh... _Then he felt arms encircle him from behind, and he smirked. Mr. Dream-Boy was finally here. He kept singing, grinding against his new partner, his smirk turning into a smile.

_Crazy, but it feels alright.  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night._

_Oh. Ooh yeah…_

_You drive me crazy_

They kept dancing. Kurt reached his arm up and put it around the neck of the man behind him.

_Oh._

_"Sing it!"_

_Oh… Crazy_

_Yeah. Yeah…_

He turned, cued by the music, finally able to see his mystery man.

_Oooooooooo..._

And it was Puck

_"Stop!"_

Kurt awoke from his hallucination in a disorienting snap. That hot, dentist guy was hovering over him with a smile. "Well, you certainly look more aware than your classmates did. All done. Don't eat for an hour and remember to floss every night."

As the male diva slowly rose from the chair, he thought back to his now-hazy, drug-induced dream.

Puck. He had been dancing with _Puck_. He had been "crazy" for his ex-tormentor jackass.

Artie said the hallucinations were based off of your subconscious. Does that mean he wanted to get together with the jock? Well, Puck _was_ more subdued now. If it wasn't so depressing, it'd be kind of nice. But, seriously? Puck? What kind of death wish was he harboring?

As he left the room, he couldn't help singing the song now stuck in his head. He also couldn't resist falling into that confident persona his dream had created and strutted down the hallway as if he was back at that club, performing for his unknown man.

_You drive me crazy,  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep.  
Ohh… crazy, but it feels alright.  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night!_

And of course, as soon as he steps into the waiting room, he comes face to face with the literal man of his dreams. Shit.

The older teen just raises an eyebrow as Kurt blushes.

But always one for dramatic exit lines, the diva straightens up as he goes back into his sexy demeanor and winks at the other boy before continuing his cat-walk out the door.

_Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night!_

**So, Fanfiction double-spaced the lyrics somewhere, nothing I can do about that. But, yeah, towards the end, I really had no idea where I was going with this. But I've decided to write a companion to this. It'll be Puck's turn! Much luv.**


End file.
